Something Entertaining
by Unruhe
Summary: Chapter 5 up! Now "R" just to be safe. A story about what RT do when they get bored. Sequel will be out soon, as this is the last chapter
1. Reading

Disclaimer: Not mine. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling. Lucky her...

AN: Just a little Remus/Tonks ficlet written to take a break from my Pirates of the Caribbean story. Let's say this takes place after the war with Voldemort and R and T are already together. Only because this is just a quick one-shot while I experiment in the R/T section and I don't want to go through the whole process of getting them together. Sorry to anybody who would have wanted to read that. It's kinda short too. Just a bit of mindless fluff and snuggling. Thanks for reading :D.

Tick, tock.

Tick, tock.

An old wall clock in a living room of the Black House continued its chant, annoying the extremely bored occupants of the room, Nymphadora Tonks and the former professor Remus Lupin.

Tonks sighed restlessly, for what had to be the twentieth time. She turned a page of the muggle magazine she was trying to read, and cast a glance over at Remus. It appeared that he had fallen asleep. She smirked, deciding that she should liven things up a bit. Getting up from the worn leather armchair, she tip-toed over to the couch where he was sleeping.

Remus woke to Tonks trying to walk quietly. It wasn't something that happened regularly. He assumed she was up to something, and since there was nothing better to do, figured he might as well let her have her fun.

"Remus..." Tonks murmured, climbing onto the couch with him. He grunted at her, his eyes still closed. She took this as encouragement and snuggled down next to him.

"Tonks my dear, I was in the middle of a nice nap. Although, if you had something more entertaining in mind, I'm all for it." He opened his eyes and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, the other resting innocently on the small of her back.

She smiled at the much needed contact and laid her head on his chest. She moved his robes to the side, slowly unbuttoning the light cotton work shirt underneath. Tonks out right grinned when he moved his left hand lower to rest on the swell of her behind. She started kissing his neck, and the hand around her shoulders went up to tangle in her currently shoulder length auburn hair.

"Tonks..." The usually composed professor managed to choke out. He shifted into a sitting position, dragging Tonks up with him and into his lap. She complied, pulling his robes off in the process.

"This what you had in mind by entertaining?"

"I suppose it'll do,"

"Well then, looks like I've successfully cured our boredom. Ta, Remus. I think I'm going to finish my mag." Tonks made to climb off him, but was apprehended before she got too far.

Remus pulled her down on top of him again, laughing. "I don't believe you are, Nymphadora. You see, I finished my paper a bit ago, and I am still quite a bit bored. There are no Weasleys around to cause mayhem, the trouble-making duties fall to you."

"Be careful what you wish for, Remus. Just may come true." Tonks leaned down and planted a kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her.

"Then I wish for you..."

Unfortunately, just when Remus went to kiss Tonks on the lips, Harry and Ron walked in.

Four mouths dropped and four pairs of eyes widened.

"WAY TO GO PROFESSOR LUPIN!"

Two heads dropped in shame of being caught.

There you go. Hope you enjoyed it! If you like it, leave a review and let me know. Any feedback at all is appreciated.


	2. Donkey Kong

Okay, I finally got the motivation to write a second chapter to this! And to think, all it took was an empty notebook and a really boring careers class. :D Thank you SOOOO much to everyone who reviewed, and this chapter is for the reviewers who asked for a second chapter and more Remus/Tonks! I'm planning to write more, I even have a third chapter outlined in my head, and I can't wait to start it. Woohoo! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Lol, enough of my rambling. Hopefully the reviewers are still hanging around, and will let me know what they think of this one. :D

Once again, I am forced to admit that I don't own these wonderful characters. I'm just gonna let them play for awhile, then return 'em relatively unharmed.

And thanks much to: Inhira Morillo, Susan D, Foodie, elfangel, Queriusole, nycgrl, MissMoony16, reduxpertliz, Remus Lumos, ana, Enriel the Elven Canuck, kawaii-konnichiwa, and lindsey-31. You guys are awesome!

* * *

"Well, that was more than a little embarrassing," Tonks stated, her cheeks still flushed. Remus barked a laugh and laid back on his bed. They had migrated up to his room for a little more privacy. 

"What should we do now?" Tonks asked, grinning. She crawled up beside him and snaked a hand down his chest.

He grabbed it and placed it safely around his neck. "Certainly not that," he smiled at the disappointed look on her face. "For all we know, the little voyeurs could be right outside with their ears against the door."

Tonks laughed. "They honestly couldn't be _that_ perverted. You're their teacher for Merlin's sake." Remus chuckled along with her.

"Ooh, I know what we can do!" Tonks suddenly sat up straight, startling Remus. She climbed off the creaking bed and headed for the door, tripping only once on a discarded pair of shoes. "C'mon then!" She gestured for Remus to follow her. He got up and made his way after her, mindful of the shoes. She took his hand and they crept down the hallway, trying not to make too much noise just in case Ron and Harry were still downstairs. Tonks led them to her temporary room at the Black House. Locking themselves in, she turned to Remus. "Look what I've got," she pointed to the Muggle device resting on top of a small scratched up table she must have nicked form the basement.

"Tonks... is that a television? Why do you need a television?"

She seemed a little annoyed that he wasn't impressed. "I get bored. I just get in Molly's way so much that I started spending more time up here. So I bought this to keep me entertained." It was true, she did get bored. And now that the war had ended, her shifts with the as an Auror with the ministry had become more spaced out, and the Order wasn't as busy. The Black House had become more of a local meeting place for everyone. Plus, Molly Weasley could only put up with her attempts at cooking for only so long.

"So we're going to watch television?" Remus wasn't entirely sure why he had been sneaked down the hallway just to watch television. Tonks rolled her eyes and dropped down to her stomach and began rummaging under her unmade bed for something. Remus took a seat amidst the pillows and comforter.

"Ah ha!" Tonks emerged with a grunt, proudly brandishing another obviously Muggle item that was unknown to him. "It's Nintendo!" She exclaimed at the blank look on his face.

"What does it do?" Remus was intrigued now. The thing looked like a hard gray box, with all sorts of wires dangling from it. When Tonks cam and sat beside him, he picked up the smaller, thin box that was attached to one of the wires and began pressing the buttons on it.

"You play games on it, Remus. It's fun." She snatched the piece out of his hands and held it up. "This is the controller. You... control the little players with it." She picked up the whole thing and carried it over to the T.V. and started messing about with the wires.

"What little players? Who else is playing?" Now he was confused. "We're the only people in here."

Another eye roll, this time accompanied by a sigh. Tonks finished hooking up the Nintendo to her television and grabbed a game cartridge from her bedside table, popping it into a slot in the console. "Alright, Remus, how 'bout we do it this way: instead of me making a prat of myself trying to explain this thing, you stop making me think about it and just have fun." Remus began to protest, but Tonks interrupted him. "Just because you used to be a professor doesn't mean you have to know everything."

"But what about the little players?!!"

* * *

"Ha! My turn!" Remus had quit trying to fathom the mystery of Nintendo half an hour ago, and was now enjoying the simple pleasure of Donkey Kong Country.

Tonks huffed and handed over the controller. No matter how often she played, that Kremling got her every time. Remus, on the other hand, was whizzing through through the levels. For now. Just wait until he gets to Monkey Mines. That should take him down a notch.

Remus had to admit, he was having a good time. He grinned, directing Diddy Kong into a bonus level. While Diddy was collecting bananas, he decided that the Muggles definitely have it pretty good. He looked up at the sound of Tonks laughing nearly hysterically at him. "Now what?"

Tonks tried to control herself. The funny thing was the sight of Remus jumping and moving along with the player he was directing on the screen. Diddy Kong jumped a rolling barrel, he jumped on the bed. The little monkey cartwheeled, Remus did an odd little hop thing. Tonks calmed enough to speak. "The way you're playing! It's like you're _in_ the bloody game! Ruddy hilarious."

"You're just jealous that _I_ am a better 'gamer' than you." He sniffed, oozing fake superiority. "There is no need to mock my method of operation." He straightened his posture on her bed, lifting his chin haughtily.

This only made Tonks laugh harder. "Gimme that thing!" She reached for the controller, only to have him yank it away from him. Seizing the opportunity, she began tickling his exposed sides. "It's my turn now!" She straddled his waist and tried – albeit unsuccessfully – to rip his shirt off and get better access to his ribs. And for other reasons.

Remus's laughter joined hers, and he tried to squirm away from her madly flailing arms. Instead of evading having his clothes removed forcefully – not that he was entirely opposed to the idea – he ended up on the floor with Tonks on top of him, and the controller far from his grasp. "Ow! Now see here! You're going to make me lose! I was almost at the end!" He was about to continue, but was cut off by Tonk's lips covering his own. He stopped struggling and kissed her back, his hands coming up to tangle in her hair.

Tonks smiled against his lips and sat up, bringing Remus's shirt with her and tossing it across the room. "Now then. That's better." She leaned down and kissed her way down his chest.

Remus sighed, and was about to close his eyes when he spared a glance at the screen.

"Tonks! You just got me a 'Game Over'!"

* * *

There we go! Second chappy finished! I'm so proud. Lol. I think this one was a bit longer than the first, so it can keep you occupied for a while. Alrighty, I'm planning on having more than two chapters to this, as I mentioned above. It's gonna turn out to be a fic about the things Remus and Tonks do when they get bored. And not just _that_, get your minds out of the gutter! LOL. Thus the title, "Something Entertaining". Odd though, cause I had just planned it as a one-shot. Oh well. It's all just a matter of how much time I have to write. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon, meaning that I need another careers class with nothing to do other than write. 

So, thank you sooooo much for reading, and please leave me a review telling me how you like it, and lemme know if anybody has any ideas for future chapters.

Kendal Rose


	3. Strip Poker

Here we are, with another chapter! I'm on a roll here! It's like boring classes are the key to my getting these chapters done quickly. I hope you guys like this one as much as you liked the others. I'm just about ready to start chapter four!

To MissMoony16: I love that! That is a great idea! I would have used it for chapter three, but I already had it started at the time I got your review. Your idea will definitely be used for chapter four! Thanks so much!

And tres tres merci beaucoup to the other really cool people who have reviewed chapter two: midnite kitty(eep! I hope I got this chappy out fast enough for you!), LadyLupinLover, Kimberly Grace, bansheecall, and MIKA. You guys are so great, I hope you like this chapter!

Yet again, these splendid characters are not mine.

* * *

"Two cards please," Tonks nodded her thanks as Remus dealt her the required cards. She picked them up and fanned her five cards in front of her face, gazing professionally at him from across the kitchen table in her apartment.

He grinned back at her. Remus picked up his own cards and cast a glance around her very Tonks-like kitchen. Half-washed dishes littered the sink, a tea kettle was levitating over the stove, and just about everything else scattered anywhere. "Tonks? When was the last time you cleaned up this place?"

"Well, we've been spending a lot of time over a the old Order Headquarters, so I haven't really had the time," she shrugged, rearranging her cards. "All right, let's see 'em," Tonks lay her cards on the table and waited for Remus to do the same.

He sighed and laid down his weak hand. It wouldn't take much for Tonks to beat a pair of Jacks.

"Excellent! I win again!" She blew his pair out of the water with a Full House, Kings high. She raked in the pile of fake poker chips they had been playing with. Leaning over, she tapped her cheek and said, "kiss,". Kisses were just an added bonus for the winner of each hand.

Remus leaned over to meet her and went for her lips instead.

Tonks, pleasantly surprised, sat back in her chair smiling. "You know Remus, I'm beginning to think that you are losing hands on purpose."

He tried his best to look offended. "I'm just not a very good gambler. Never have been."

Tonks considered this for a moment, then grinned. "What do you say about upping the stakes a bit? Making this game a little more entertaining?"

Remus figured she was only doing this because she knew she could beat him, but decided it would be better to just go along with her. He reached for his cup of tea, asking, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Strip poker."

He nearly choked on his tea.

Tonks was grinning, clearly enjoying herself. "It's great Remus! The loser has to get naked, so it encourages you to try and win! Unless you want to take your clothes off..." she winked at him.

"I wasn't _trying_ to lose before!"

"Splendid! I'll deal the next round then," she gathered up the cards and shuffled them, still grinning.

Remus shook his head, resigned to that fact that he wasn't going to get much a say in this matter, unless Tonks asked him whether he wore boxers and briefs. And if she didn't already know – which she should – she would soon enough.

She dealt them their hands. Picking up her own, she eyed Remus from across the table. She knew he had a terrible poker face, and by the end of the night, she would be the one with most of her clothes still on. Just in case though, she was silently deciding which garment she would remove first if the need arose.

After a moment of deliberating and the discarding of unwanted cards, both were ready to show their hands. Tonks laid down three fives. Remus's pitiful pair of threes was no competition.

"Off with it then Remus!" Tonks was absolutely gleeful. He rolled his eyes and pulled off his gray t-shirt, much to her delight. So he tossed it at her head.

Awhile later, both Remus and Tonks had lost significant amounts of clothing. Remus was left only in his boxers, while she was in the process of taking off her own t-shirt. He had actually won a couple games.

"Mm, snazzy Tonks," he remarked about her blue and pink polka-dotted bra. He smiled at her when she blushed, her short, spiky previously brown hair turning pink to match.

She thought it best to put him back in his place. "Remus, it seems to me that you are the one who is sitting here in naught but their knickers," Tonks reminded him. "And this is the hand which will be the decider about whether or not you get in the nude," she waggled her eyebrows at his embarrassed glance downward. He grin grew when she looked at her hand. 'Ha,' she thought, 'I've got him now.'

Strange, that at the same time, Remus was thinking the same thing. "Let's see 'em love," he laid his own down. A flush, in diamonds. 'That should be good enough to protect my modesty,' he hoped.

Such was his bad luck though, for Tonks had him beat. "Straight flush," she said, quite proud of herself. After laying down her cards one by one, she looked up into Remus's shocked face.

"But... this was a good hand!" He really didn't want to take off his boxers.

"Mine was better," Tonks replied smartly.

"No," he was steadfast. "I'm not taking them off."

"Remus..." Tonks started sweetly, "OFF WITH THOSE SHORTS!" She dived across the table, cards and poker chips flying everywhere. He scrambled backwards from her wildly flailing arms.

Remus ran into her untidy living room and jumped behind the couch. Unfortunately, Tonks was hot on his tail. He felt something tug on his shorts and looked down. There was Tonks, trying her darnedest to rip off his boxers. He grabbed a hold of his waistband and ran. Remus ended up dragging her along with him. She had a really good hold on those shorts. They were coming off one way or another.

Remus had almost made it to the bathroom when the sticked finally gave way. Tonks stumbled back with the cloth in her hands.

"Why Remus! I didn't know there was supposed to be a full moon tonight!"

* * *

And there you go! I hope you'll like it enough to leave me a review, and some more ideas for future chapters. I've already thanked MissMoony16 for her idea, and will be using it for chapter four. I'm definitely planning on having more than four chapters, so your ideas and comments will be greatly appreciated!

Kendal Rose


	4. House Party

Here I am again with another chapter! This one took a while longer to write (I always write my chapters in a notebook before typing them), but it's at least a bit longer than the previous chapters, so yeah, I'm sorry for the wait. I need some ideas for chapter five, so if you reviewers have any, I'd be psyched to hear them!

MissMoony16: I hope I did your idea justice with this chapter. Lemme know what you thought of it!

Dragon Girl Revlis: I will definitely try to incorporate more of that into the next chapter, so thank you! There is a bit of the twins in this one, but I can see if I can work them into the next chapter as well.

And many many thanks to everyone else who took the time to review: trevor-bruttenholm, SarcasticMsEm, and bansheecall. You guys are great!

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine. J.K. can have them back later, but they may be a bit disheveled. ;)

* * *

Tonks was on her knees in a living room of the Black House pleading with Remus for one cause or another. "C'mon Remus! Everyone would have a really good time!"

He tried to stop laughing long enough to answer her. It was too funny; she looked like a little child begging for sweets. Well, a little child with wild green hair all over the place and electric blue eyes. More like an imp, perhaps.

"Remus! Do not ignore me!"

"Fine then, plead your case," He got a hold of himself. "and please get up."

Tonks rose and sat beside him on the couch. "It's just a little party..." She took his hand and tried her best to look sweet and innocent. "Just a couple close friends, member of the Order."

Remus considered this for a moment, ignoring her sad puppy-like look. "Tonks, I know you plan invite the Weasley clan, and they alone are a full house."

"I thought it'd be okay, because you've been looking after this place since..." she trailed off, realizing what she almost said: 'since Sirius died'.

Remus looked away and didn't say anything. Tonks climbed onto his lap and hugged him. His arms wound around her back.

"I'm sorry Remus, I hadn't meant to bring that up," The thought of Sirius saddened her as well; he had been her cousin after all.

"It's alright love. But you're right, we should liven this place up a bit, make it a bit more entertaining," he released her, and they laid back on the couch together.

"So, I can throw us a party then?" She smirked up at him.

"Ah, what the hell," he grinned.

* * *

Two hours later, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter sat in the Black House kitchen blowing up balloons. Both were rather red in the face,

"I can't believe Mum is making us do this! Ruddy punishment this is," Ron complained, setting aside the balloon he had just finished blowing up. "We're blooody eighteen!"

"It's not that bad. Just think, when we finish blowing these up, all that's left to do is party all night!" Harry answered him excitedly.

"Yeah, but what I don't get is why Tonks is decorating this place when it's probably just going to be made a mess of by a rowdy crowd like us."

"Whatever. Doesn't matter. But do you really want to irk your Mum by _not_ doing this?" Harry raised his eyebrows at him.

"Point taken," Ron replied. "So, is um... er... is Hermione coming?" He tried to hide his blush and avoided Harry's eyes.

"Yes Ron, your _girlfriend_ is coming."

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Then why are you getting embarrassed? Ah! You haven't asked her out!"

"I was planning on doing it tonight! So just drop it," Ron scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, as if nothing more was to be said on the subject, but Harry was still grinning.

"So what do you think about Tonks and Professor Lupin?" he asked.

"I haven't quite formed an opinion. I'm still trying to get the image of them on the couch out of my mind," Ron said, grateful to have the subject of him and Hermione replaced.

"Well, I think it's good for him. He needs a bit of fun, and if anyone can help him with that, it's Tonks."

* * *

Molly Weasley came bustling through the door, nearly bowling over her own grown twin sons who were busy lighting Dungbombs. Their fun was spoiled with just a glare. She continued on to look for Tonks. Tonks found her first, crashing into her and and sending the rolls of streamers she was carrying everywhere.

"I'm so sorry Mrs Weasley! But you're back, excellent," she exclaimed, picking up her streamers. "did you tell the rest of the Order about the party?"

"Yes dear, everything is taken care of," she answered, smiling as she brushed herself off.

"Splendid! Thank you so much!" Tonks yelled over her shoulder as she rushed off to find Remus. She found him on top of a ladder in the hallway, waiting for her to give him the streamers. She handed them to him and he bent down to kiss her cheek.

"Are you sure it was wise to invite the twins? And you know disorderly Kingsley gets when you get a few drinks into him..." Remus warned, pinning the streamers to the ceiling.

Tonks brushed away his concerns with a laugh. "Don't worry about it. Everyone is here just to have a good time. The Weasley terrors will make sure of that," she started off to see if she could help Mrs Weasley with the food preparations. "And when was the last time you saw Kingsley singing and dancing with knickers on his head"?

Remus just rolled his eyes and finished working with the streamers.

* * *

Another two hours later, with all the guests in attendance, Kingsley Shacklebolt was well on his way to drunk and disorderly. Not quite at the knickers-on-his-head point, but almost.

Even Dumbledore was there, sharing a bottle of wine with Arthur Weasley, who was currently commenting on the state of Shacklebolt.

"Look at the man, the party's barely started and he's all ready smashed!"

"Arthur, I believe that we will all be at that point by the time the night is through."

Across the room, Ron was trying desperately to stay calm enough to ask Hermione to go with him without passing out.

Hermione had figured out his intentions and was trying to kiss him right there. He just looked so cute while stammering. She took his hand and said, "Ron? How about I make this a tad easier for you... so, yes, I'd love to go with you."

Ron nearly melted into the couch with relief.

Tonks was giggling, her faced pressed into Remus neck. They were in the middle of the large, heavily decorated living room, slow dancing to a fast song. Her hands hung loosely around his neck, but he was making sure he had a good hold on her waist. She had gotten into the rum.

But Tonks wasn't the only one. Believe it or not, _Percy Weasley_ was also very, very drunk. He and his family had patched things up since the end of the war, and the twins were celebrating this by getting their dear, responsible older brother drunk. Percy was currently weaving his way around the room, hitting on everything in his path. Including the punch bowl. Fred and George were staying sober for some suspicious reason.

Tonks was way past the point of caring right now. "Remus, you are a _wonderful_ dancer," she slurred. They weren't dancing so much as Remus was staggering about the room under her wait.

"Why thank you, Nymphadora," he grinned, seizing the opportunity to call her by her first name. Remus happened to think it was a very nice name. He dipped her and she started giggling madly. They were interrupted by the twins.

"Ahem! Everyone look here!" They were standing on top of a coffee table, with an inebriated Percy supported between them. "We have a toast to make,"

"Several, actually," Fred added.

George nodded and contined. "First of all, to the esteemed Professor Lupin and the lovely Nymphadora Tonks for _finally_ getting together," he paused for the hoots and cat-calls of the more... relaxed... guests to die down, "and for hosted this most brilliant party!" He raised his glass and reached across Percy with his free arm

and clinked it with Fred's, as did everyone else with each other, amidst cheers.

"To our ickle Ronniekins, for finally getting up the guff to ask after Hermione, and to her for putting up with him all these years," Fred raised his glass again to loud 'aww's. Heads began to turn looking for the couple, who were not to be seen.

George smirked. He leaned forward and said in a loud stage whisper, "I think the lovebirds are off snogging in a broom closet somewhere,"

Yet again, more hoots and hollers. This time though, Kingsley Shacklebolt got up on a chair and started swinging his trousers about above his head.

Tonks started giggling again, and reached up to tug on Remus's ear. "Remus?"

"Yes, love?"

"How 'bout we get out of here for a bit?"

"You want to leave your party?"

"I say we go find ourselves a broom closet."

"Indeed."

* * *

And there you go! Hope everybody liked it. Once again, reviews and suggestions are always welcome. I want to apologize to anyone who doesn't think that Kingsley would be such a crazy partier (lol), but I just thought it would be fun to let him loose for a while. So, think what you may, whatever. Once I get some ideas, I hope to have the next chapter out soon, in which there will be more R/T action/shipperness, w/e. ;) :D

Thanks much for reading,

Kendal Rose


	5. Starting Something New

Alrighy, here we go, chapter five. Sorry for the delay to anyone who was waiting!

I have news! This will be the last chapter. For those who enjoyed this story, please don't hurt me, because: the ending of this chapter will start a whole new series of Remus/Tonks stories! This ending will lead off into a whole new subject for them, which I am extremely excited to write. :D The new story will definitely have more R/T romance, since, well... you have to read the end of this chapter! No peeking, 'cause I will somehow find out. Lol.

And again, many thanks to those faithful readers, who I hope won't be too harsh with me for ending this (just joking, lol) : Ana, MissMoony16 ( whom I am grateful to for the ideas!), nycgrl, funkyflamingo, LadyLupinLover, AleLupin, and my ever supportive buddies basium and Canadian-Piracy.

This chapter is for another good buddy, Sam, who threatened to poke my ears if I didn't finish this thing right quick! And also for Hilly, who also mentioned something about bodily harm... love you Hil, though I would never admit to your face. :D

Ah yes, the disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. I'm just letting them have some fun before I send them home for dinner.

* * *

Remus woke up sitting on a bucket with with a mop in his face. Tonks was draped over him, her face buried in his neck. He rubbed his eyes and tried to shake Tonks awake.

"No, bad wolfie, I don't wanna get up," she mumbled, and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Yes, Tonks, come on now. I'd like to get out of this broom closet," Remus attempted to to pry her off him again. All she did was turn her hair black, her way of giving him the finger this early while still being half-asleep.

"That's sweet, love, but really, we're being terrible hosts," he stood up, dragging her with him.

Tonks let out a dramatic huff and straightened up, but her eyes were still squeezed shut. "Fine," she muttered through a yawn, "but I can bet that every single one of them is passed out on the floor." She finally took a look at her surroundings, taking in the cobwebs, dusty cleaning potions and dirty rags on the shelves. She looked up at Remus, her eyes roaming from his tousled hair to his shoeless feet. "Remus? Why were we sleeping in a closet?"

Remus tried to straighten his rumpled clothes before opening the door and leading them out into the hallway. "Well, my dear, last night at the party you saw fit to drag me up here and snog me senseless with other devious ideas in mind," he paused while she raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Unfortunately, as soon as you got me in here, you keeled over stinking drunk."

Tonks looked crestfallen for a moment. The expression passed, and she ended up just plain hung over. She rubbed her forehead, then said, "We might as well go wake up the other drunks then," Tonks screwed up her face until her hair turned a neutral dirty blond and her eyes a pale blue, then followed Remus toward the stairs. Their way was blocked by one of the Weasley boys. It turned out to be Ron, sleeping it off as well. He was laying on her his back, one arm behind his head, the other flung across over the unconscious brunette sprawled over his chest. When Tonks accidently brushed his foot on her way down he muttered, "Hermione you're thinking too loud..." and went back to sleep. Hermione didn't even stir in the slightest.

Tonks tried to stifle a giggle, but all it did was worsen her headache. She clutched Remus's arm as they entered the living room. The majority of their guests were asleep, others – like Dumbledore – had supposedly gone home. And then there was Kingsley. He was hopefully asleep on top of a coffee table, his robes tied around his waist like some kind of horrible skirt, and his pants were on his head.

Remus shrugged. "Doesn't appear as if they missed us much."

Tonks glanced around, noticing the empty bottles, cans and glasses, various robes scattered about, ripped streamers hanging from portraits (the portraits' occupants had found safer places to hang around for the night), and snoring party-goers asleep on every available surface.

"I agree. They must have had a grand old time without us. We should start cleaning this place up." She began collecting the litter while Remus started making a pile of the discarded robes.

He bent down to pick up a bundle of robes that reeked with the unmistakable odour of rum, only to discover that the robes were actually Percy Weasley. Remus shook his head and continued on.

Tonks had_ accio_ed a garbage bag by the time she picked up her tenth bottle, and was now pulling the half-full thing around behind her. As she tried to sneak past a sleeping Harry, her clumsiness caught up with her. She dropped the bag, spilling the bottled and cans everywhere and waking up Harry. He sat straight up from his position on the couch, waving his wand around and shouting about Dark Lords in tu-tus.

Tonks grinned at him. "Wotcher Harry, it's just me. Go back to sleep." He happily obliged.

Over the next hour or so, all of the guests had woken up, helped clean and gladly went home to try and relieve their hangovers. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the last to depart, putting his pants on where they belong, trying to sort out his robes and congratulating them on "A ruddy excellent shindig!" as he put it. He made it to the front door before falling asleep on the porch. Remus and Tonks woke him and led him to the fireplace where he managed to get a safe floo ride home.

After disposing of their garbage they flopped down on the couch, ready to sleep again. Out of no where, Remus burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tonks asked, poking him in the ribs. It was hard not to start laughing herself; it had been a while since she had she had seen him laughing like this.

"I haven't had a party like that since my Marauding days," he said, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes. He reached over and put his arms around Tonks's shoulders, pulling her close.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and settled her head on his chest. "Tell me about those days."

Remus sighed and tightened his arm around her. "The Marauder days were amazing days, you can be sure of that."

"I'll bet. The stories of you hellions were still floating around when I got to Hogwarts," Tonks joked. She turned her hair a light shade of purple, just for a change.

"It was great, Tonks. Sirius and James, they never cared that I was a werewolf, never held it against me. I'm sure you know this from Sirius telling you some stories, but my being a werewolf was the reason they became Animagi. To help me out. To be friends."

"I noticed that you left out Wormtail," she said gently.

Remus nearly spit out his name. "_Pettigrew_. The traitor. He only tolerated me because of Sirius and James. Can we talk about something else to do with the Marauders and leave him out?"

"Of course. I'm sorry to bring him up," Tonks smiled when Remus leaned down to kiss the top of her head and whisper thank you. "I'd like to hear more about a map. Sirius did tell me some stories and he made mention of a map."

"Ah yes, our Marauder's Map. I believe it somehow came into the possession of Fred and George Weasley. Though, now Harry is its keeper." He stopped to think a moment. "It's fitting, really, since -- if I remember correctly -- the concept of the map was James' idea. He and Sirius would scout the school constantly, looking for more and more ways to sneak me out into Hogsmeade and up to the Shrieking Shack. Ah, that reminds me, it's nearly that time."

Tonks removed herself from his arm to look him in the face. "You mean that it's nearly the full moon?"

Remus sighed again and nodded.

"Well then, that doesn't leave me much time to have my way with you now does it?"

He had only a second to look confused before Tonks grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him upstairs.

They stumbled into her room gasping against each other's mouths and tearing frantically at their clothes. Remus pinned Tonks up against the nearest wall, hands above her head. He kissed from her earlobe down to the hollow of her neck, and let go of her wrists long enough to remove her shirt properly. Tonks moaned when he kissed her breast along the edge of her bra. He smiled against her skin, reaching behind her.

Tonks got a hold of her self in order to push him backwards until he hit the bed. She pushed him down on it and straddled his waist, ripping his shirt off in the process. "I love you," she whispered before she crushed her lips passionately against his.

* * *

Remus awoke some time later, entangled with Tonks in her bed. His head was resting against her bare chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders. She must have felt him stir, and woke up herself.

Tonks smiled down at him contentedly. "Wotcher, Remus."

He returned her smile, moving up to share her pillow. "Tonks? Can I ask you something?"

She ran a hand through his hair. "Of couse."

"Would you marry me?"

* * *

Wow. I'm actually finished. :D:D:D. Now I get to start the sequel! Woohoo! I really hope everyone liked the ending, and will read the sequel when I post the first chapter. (Which I have yet to start, lol) Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, it means a lot to me. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter too. 

The credit for the quote about Hermione thinking too loud must go to my friend Sam, who insisted I put it in. Hope you liked it!

Please please please stay tuned for the sequel!

Kendal Rose


End file.
